quadrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Letowski
Quick Facts ☮ NAME: Lee Swayze Letowski ☮''' BORN:' March 21, 1993 ☮' HEIGHT:' 6'0 ☮' HAIR:' Dark brown ☮' EYES:' Dark blue ☮' PIERCINGS:' None ☮' TATTOOS:' None ☮' HOMETOWN:' Louisville, KY ☮' ZODIAC:' Pisces ☮' ABILITY:' Time Manipulation History Lee was born in Louisville, Kentucky, to a mother who didn’t know the meaning of “everything in moderation.” He’s the fourth oldest of eight half-siblings and one legitimate brother. His mother is a huge Patrick Swayze fan, and he has the terrible burden of carrying the man’s last name as his middle name. His dad was a plumber who came to fix his mother’s clogged sink, stuck around after the job was done just long enough to father two kids, and then split. He was raised in a trailer park and almost zero supervision. This led to typical teenage acts of rebellion: shop lifting, defacing of property, and mild drug use ran rampant through his formative years. It was during this time that he found out he could do things others couldn’t. During a shop lifting spree, a store employee caught him in the act. Panicked, Lee mentally willed time to rewind, and lo and behold, it did. He neglected to take the item once time started up again, and the employee walked right past him. With a little experimentation, he found he could essentially mimic a VCR. Stop, rewind, and fast forward were at his disposal, and the world was his video tape. Despite having a slight upper hand against time, luck only goes so far, and Lee was eventually caught partaking in one of his delinquent acts. His mother, sick of having the police dragging one or more of her kids home at all hours of the night, threatened to kick him to the curb if he didn’t get his act together. As fate would have it, a representative of QCI caught wind of his abilities, and approached his mother regarding the possibility of enrolling Lee and his brother Ryan. They explained that they were a center for troubled teens. She agreed to get the two of them off her hands only after it was assured she wouldn’t have to pay much in the way of tuition. Poor as the family is, the financial aid awarded to the boys was impressive. Personality Duuuuude... Lee is like.... laid back, man. He might have a rebellious streak in him, but he’s a nice guy at heart. He tends to act out only when bored, and as he’s gotten older the need to wreak havoc has subsided somewhat. It takes a lot to rile him up or get him angry, though he’s quick to defend his beliefs and his brother if either is threatened. Though he was raised in Kentucky, he has nary a trace of an accent. He speaks in a monotone, almost laconic manner, which makes him come off as uninterested or bored in most conversations. This is rarely the case though, and most people get used to it rather quickly. His main goal in life is to have a good time, so he tries to see the good in most situations. Positive traits include: being able to stick to his guns, giving everyone a fair chance, and letting most things roll off his back. Negative traits include: a tendency to act out, being a procrastinator, and having a bit of a cursing problem.Oh yes, and the ''copius amount of pot he smokes on the daily. Ability Time Manipulation. Lee can stop time, rewind it, or fast forward it. This is a fairly powerful ability, of course, but there are stipulations on his particular use of it. He can only alter time for three seconds in any direction. When time is rewinding or fast forwarding, he’s caught up in it the same as everyone else; for example, he can’t rewind time for others and make a hasty escape. He’s stuck in the rewind process as well, and when those three seconds are up, he’s left standing right where he was before it happened. As for the freezing aspect, he’s the only one who can move while time is paused unless he’s physically touching someone else at the same time he stops time. Using the power gives him incredible headaches, and no pain killer seems to work effectively against them. Perhaps with the proper schooling he can extend how long he can alter time or remove the negative side effect associated with it. Relationships Ryan Letowski ☮ Chill. Chad Barrett ☮ Totally chill. Lear Shapiro ☮ Veganly chill. '' Morgan Hurlitz ☮ ''Roommatingly chill. Clara Ford ☮ Badass chica chill. Playlist Afroman '''☮ '''Because I Got High ''I was gonna go to class before I got high / I coulda cheated and I coulda passed / But I got high / I'm taking it next semester and I know why / Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high'' Good Charlotte '''☮ '''Little Things Like the time in school when we got free lunch / And the cool kids beat us up / And the rich kids had convertibles / And we had to ride the bus / And that same year on Christmas Eve / Dad went to the store / We checked his room his things were gone / We didn't see him no more / Little thing, little things, they always hang around / Little things, little things, they try to break me down / Little things, little things, they just won't go away / Little things, little things, they made me who I am today Trivia ☮ Lee's middle name is an homage to his mother's favorite actor, Patrick Swayze Photo Gallery Highway22.jpg|PB: Jake Gyllenhaal tumblr_l1lml6JBNn1qaq8iko1_500.jpg|PB: Jake Gyllenhaal tumblr_l1thfnsfTl1qzkds8o1_500.png|PB: Jake Gyllenhaal tumblr_l1apv1Al0j1qbsiyoo1_400.jpg|PB: Jake Gyllenhaal tumblr_l3tjb16xDO1qc58xko1_400.jpg|It sure is, Lee, it sure is. Category:Characters